A heat emission of a display device is mainly due to heat generated by integrated circuits (ICs) and light-emitting diode (LEDs) emitting light. Currently, the display device is developed to be ultrathin and have a narrow bezel and a high definition, and thus the LEDs are getting more and more. Meanwhile, according to the requirement of high color gamut, the LEDs may not be made of the conventional silicate or yttrium aluminum garnet (YAG) phosphor powers, but the red and green (RG) phosphor powers with low light conversion efficiency. Therefore, the LEDs are the main heat emission sources of the display device.
In the related art, heat may be superposed at positions where ICs and LEDs of the display device overlap in the vertical direction so that heat is unevenly distributed in the entire space, and then the film layer structure may be deformed and folded as a result. Therefore, at present, there is a need to improve the heat dissipation capability of the module and avoid the unevenly heating at the IC side of the module.